Vigil
by Blood Dreamer
Summary: XemnasxOC, OcxDemyx,MarluxiaxOc, VexenxOC When two assassins get new assignments, what happens when the hunters become the hunted? Reviews and flames, I don't care. Never played the game before, and it's probably gonna suck. But was for a friend


**The Wait: Chapter One**

Xemnas sighed, waking up at five in the evening. He looked up to find the bed sheets ruffled from the body that was once laying there. He was still in the same place he was last noon, sitting in a chair next to the bed side. The medical supplies still sat on the nightstand, it smelled faintly of boiling blood of which Xemnas found odd but got up and disposed of the antibiotics and bloody bandages.

"Vaïx?" He looked around for the girl who seemed comatose the day before. When he found her neither in the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom, or the bedroom itself, he sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. Resting his head in his hand, he thought about the evenings before.

A beautiful tan skinned girl who had a radiance that captured most, a heavy book bag and a beautiful smile.

"_So what're you in Caen for?"_

_"Friends and visits." Xemnas smiled. "I have to head to Paris but I travelled by ship and I'm quite tired. I took a small tour around Normandy to pass the time while since I'm not to be arriving until the next evening." _

_"Ah!" She nodded. "That makes sense. Well, I'd be most honoured if you stopped to have a bite to eat with me." She smiled._

Xemnas lifted his head, his hand resting on his knee.

_"Hey this was pretty fun." She giggled, laying some Euros down to pass for the drinks and food. "So you're from Germany eh?" _

_"Yes. Around Bremen to be honest. A ways off but yeah." _

_"That's awesome. I always loved Germany. The most I've been is Luxembourg and Berlin though."_

_"Eh?" Xemnas looked puzzled. "Only that?"_

_"Strictly business I'm afraid." She shrugged. "I might come visit you one day."_

_"That'd be grand." He grinned._

Xemnas shook his head; the flashbacks didn't cease and returned only to the day afterward, which was indeed, yesterday.

_"Thanks for having me over, Vaïx. I'm honoured." _

_"Anytime, Xemnas. You're a wonderful guest." She peered at him suspiciously. "Though you don't eat much." _

_Xemnas rubbed the back of his head. "Indeed I don't." _

_"I promise not to poison you, go on and eat. You'll have a long drive to Paris."_

_Xemnas nodded and picked up his fork and started eating. It wasn't that bad._

_"Where did you say you were from again?" He asked, once he was finished._

_"Born in Holland!" She smiled, clearly proud of it. "I did live in Australia for several years of my childhood though." _

_"Yeah, you've got a bit of an accent." He smiled._

_"Heh, yeah. Lived in Italy too~! Venice." She said, giving him a thumbs up. _

_Xemnas leaned back in the kitchen chair and watched her take his dish and clean it. She had a slender frame, dusty red hair. Eyes as orange as those of Halloween Pumpkins. He quite frankly, and hated to admit it, but he was beginning to think he might just be in love with this girl._

Xemnas called for Vaïx again but no answer was heard yet again. He decided that he'd go check the living room. There was a great chance that she and Axel could be getting along or talking or possibly eating. Xemnas got up and walked out of the bedroom and downstairs. He yawned and reached the doorway of the living room when he heard Axel's hysterical thoughts breach his own.

"No no no! God no!" Was all Xemnas could hear and it wasn't pleasant. Axel was clearly panicking but what he was panicking about, Xemnas wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know. He hurried into the living room to see nothing. He raced over to the wooden slide door of the kitchen, pulling open he saw it.

There she was on the floor and there Axel was attempting to get through the growing force field that was forming around her to get her off of the floor, her body trembling and shaking in a seizurous way. Axel looked up at Xemnas and panicked even more. The expression 'oh shit' written all over his face, green eyes widening in fear. "I didn't-"

"It's alright, Axel. I know, this couldn't be your fault and this could just as well be the work of something else..." Xemnas stepped over near the force field; he stuck his hand out to touch which he immediately regretted when he was shocked with what seemed like a very large amount of electricity.

"First thing's first, no one touch the force field." He muttered.

* * *

Xylina stood by the window. She looked outside at the unfamiliar scenery. She'd never been in this part of France. Truth be told, she'd only been in Paris and never really any where else. Perhaps Versailles, but maybe not even that. Marluxia leaned against the doorway. "If you're going to try and break out. It'll be of no use. You won't be leaving."

Xylina turned her head sharply, looking at Marluxia. His pink head leaning against the doorway. He wore a white shirt with tight grey pants. If he hadn't shown such an attraction to her earlier, she would've sworn he was gay. "What exactly is it that you want from me?"

"Ah, all things good come in time, do they not?" His French accent wasn't as heavy as many other Frenchmen but it was still just a bit hard trying to understand him.

"I suppose that, that is right. But you've not answered my question, Marluxia. Why is it that I'm here? I've no-"

"I'm well aware of your intent to kill me. Although, I haven't the slightest as to why, but I do know why you haven't." He smiled at her.

Xylina could feel her face heat up, colouring her usually pale cheeks. Marluxia chuckled. "And I further more stand on my cake. For I've been proven right, have I not?"

Xylina looked back at the window, the blush not ceasing her Marluxia's laughter started. "Do you not remember why, you are here? I do."

He smirked, walking behind her, the door shutting without his touching it, his arms wrapping around her waist. He dipped his head down to kiss her exposed neck. It was pleasuring yet creepy for some odd reason to her. It almost made her wish she hadn't worn her Marilyn Manson t-shirt alone besides her black jeans.

Marluxia chuckled again. Lifting his head so his mouth was level with her ear. "It was you who followed me. Now that you're here, I just won't let you leave. Your weapons are hidden, no where to be found."

It was as if he was reciting a poetry that even she found annoying at the moment. Only due to the fact that she knew she stuck herself in this position and it was no one else's fault but her own. "And hear me now, for I won't repeat. I will get what I want, which is you, my sweet." He chuckled again and realized that the arm around her waist was gone and that the eerie presence of his there but not filled her mind. She turned around to be faced with truth, he in fact had vanished. "He simply walked through the door, Xylina..."

Although, she wasn't so sure. She knew he had quiet feet but they weren't that quiet. And she hadn't heard the door open or close. But she wouldn't let herself believe that he could simply vanish into thin air or teleport or anything of the sort. Why? Because she simply didn't want to. She checked her jean pockets and realized that she still had her phone. "Yes, back-up." She smiled. All hope wasn't lost after all.

She flipped her Razor open and went through her contacts. Stopping at her dad's contact information made tears well in her eyes but she blinked them away and went down until she found Vaïx. She went through to call her cell phone when her phone beeped. "Low battery? You've got to be kidding me..."

She tried a different approach, texting. "Help. Back up. Stuck by 1st vic." She texted to one of her best friends. Completely oblivious to what was going on with her. She went on to sit down on the bed that was on the other side of room. So she was to be locked in this bedroom for God knows how long. "Lovely, isn't this just lovely?"

_"I want that man dead. He's not that hard to miss you're probably thinking, well here's a news flash for you. He's evaded 5 of my men already. You're one of the best assassins I know Xylina, kill this bastard and I can guarantee that you'll have a nice reward for your success."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Don't disappointment me now. If you're not up to this job, I completely understand. But don't take this job and fuck it up just to spite me."_

_"I won't sir. I will do my best. And if I'm able, I will bring you his head on a dinner plate."_

_"Good, good. That's what I wanted to hear. You're a good kid, you know that?"_

_"I do suppose so, sir." _

_The boss passed a beige folder down to her. "In there it should have all the information that we have him."_

_Xylina picked up the folder and looked through it. It had just about three good pictures and a few descriptions and reports from the other agents. None all that helpful. "If I may sir, why is it that you want him dead?"_

_"That, is unnecessary information that you don't need to know, so do your job."_

_"Yes, sir." She said nodding. She tucked the folder in her book bag and walked off._

A job that Xylina regretted she took. She did what she'd never expect...she actually followed Vaïx's advice. It always seemed to work for her but all it's done is get her in this mess. "Damn you....damn you to hell..."

She muttered about her friend. Speaking of which, she pulled her phone out again. Nothing. It was quite unusual for her friend not to respond back. Usually when she sent her a text, it was almost as if she was anticipating it the entire time. Replying back in a flash. But yet again it was still nothing. And this worried her, not just for her sake but for the fact that it could mean thatVaïx's target was also in on a conspiracy to keeping their hunters. With heavy thoughts on her mind, Xylina fell asleep.

* * *

Xemnas sat on the sofa, his legs folded Indian style. He studied the force field that was forming in front of him. Seeing as Vaïx chose the lovely spot of cocooning herself five feet away from the left side of the couch. Her squirming had ceased but her body still trembled in such a way that it left even him puzzled yet intrigued beyond reason. The trembling stopped and he squinted. He swore he saw sparks, like those of which are created by an old fashioned fire is attempted. "Oh no..."

He muttered, the blue orbs swirled furiously. Racing around her in the force of a hurricane but closing in on her like a coffin. Her body gave a sharp jolt and a lionous roar shook the house. Xemnas sat up straight, one hand gripping the arm of the soda as he looked around for the beast that could've made such a sound. When he came to terms that there was no wild animal, he looked back at Vaïx. He was just in time to see her shudder seizurously and be lit on fire in mere seconds. His eyes widened as his blue tongued captive continued to burn. "Axel...!"

He called for his best friend and housemate. "Get the fire extinguisher!"

Axel peeked his head in the living room and the hurricane of orbs closed down in a force field, extinguishing the fire itself. "Now...that IS odd." Xemnas muttered, an eyebrow raised.

Seriously..." Axel nodded, mirroring the expression.

* * *

Two weeks later, Marluxia sat in a chair next to four poster bed that Xylina lay sleeping in. He bit his lower lip and ghosted a finger on her jaw line. Xylina stirred slightly but didn't wake. Marluxia giggled softly like a sneaky little boy. Marluxia let his lip go, it was red from his teeth and wet from his mouth, but even still, Xylina couldn't say that he wasn't one of the more attractive men on this Earth. She opened a forest green eye and couldn't help but smile when he pulled his finger back quickly, knowing he was caught. "Why good morning, beautiful."

He smiled at her. "It's nearly noon~!" He laced his fingers together and rested them elegantly on the bed.

"Would you rather lunch or breakfast? It's only eleven, so either one is fine."

Xylina thought for a moment. "I suppose, lunch will do."

Marluxia grinned. "Then get dressed, my love. It isn't here that we're having it!"

Xylina blinked at his perkiness but pulled the covers off and did as she was told. "Then, where is it that we're going?"

"Ah, this is France my dear~! There are options all around us. Whatever you have a taste for; it is the one we shall seek!"

Xylina smiled, she pulled on her shoes and nodded. "Then to Paris we go."

She went to go past him to the door but realized that she was already on a sidewalk, a few blocks from the infamous Notre Dame. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at Marluxia. "What?" He asked, as if nothing was a-miss.

"How did you-when did you do that?" Xylina blinked, not quite understanding anything anymore.

"Surely you're joking?" He looked at her. She shook her head, the puzzlement on her face incredibly too true.

"Well then," he chuckled. "It's not the first time I've done this to you and I can assure you, it shan't be the last."

"The first time?" She stammered.

"Well how the hell did you think I got you out of London so fast? You actually think I was going to go on a ship again, did you?"

Xylina stayed quiet. She drifted off to a nearby bench and sat down. Clearly, the shock hadn't ceased.


End file.
